ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curate's Egg
}}} was the third episode of the twelfth series of New Tricks. It served as the first episode to feature Ted Case, played by Larry Lamb, as a regular as opposed to a guest in the previous episode. It is also notable due to Sasha Miller being absent. Synopsis (Sourced from BBC website) Danny and Steve 'welcome' new boss Ted Case into the UCOS office in Sasha's absence, but for all his wealth of experience, keen eye for detail and a killer instinct for detecting liars, they aren't quite as sold on his superstitious quirks. While busy trying to work one another out, the team must tread carefully in the case of a brutally murdered vicar who received racist hate mail in the lead up to his death. With emotions running high it's up to Ted to pull together his new unit and keep the peace within a dangerously fractured family in one of UCOS's most sensitive cases yet. Elsewhere, a nervous Danny ends up bloodier than Fiona's beef wellington when her parents come for dinner - while Steve sharpens up for his new boss. Plot TBA Cast *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Ted Case - Larry Lamb *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *Dr Fiona Kennedy - *Luke Whitechurch - Percelle Ascott *Matt Whitechurch - Lloyd Everitt *Alicia Whitechurch - Adjoa Andoh *Sally Whitechurch - Camilla Beeput *Kevin Duncan - Ricky Nixon *Roland Kennedy - Edmund Kente *Iris Kennedy - Joan Blackham *Dora Sobieski - Magdalena Kurek Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Roy Mitchell *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Brian Grant *1st Assistant Director - Tim Bain *2nd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman *3rd Assistant Director - Toby Evans *Floor Runner - Molly Jean Crowther *Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Assistant - Sacha Green *Director of Photography - Andy McDonnell Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Myar Craig-Jones *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - John Griffin *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - Johann Knobel *Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Manager - Emily Draper *Production Secretary - Yasmin Stewart *Production Runner - Jonah Mayfield *Production Accountant - Josie Kelly *Production Designer - John Collins *Assistant Production Accountant - Elaine Stephenson *Police Advisor - Charlie Moore *Legal and Business Affairs - Yasmina Hadded *Publicity - Wire Media Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Location Manager - Adam Betterton *Unit Manager - Andy Reeve Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Focus Puller - Tom McFarling *Clapper Loader - Robert Chapman *Camera Trainee - Mathieu Treacy *Camera Grip - Jim Neale : Electrical *Gaffer - Jon Best *Best Boy - Dave Bourke *Electrician - Adam Walker *Electrician - Steve Ring Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett *Sound Assistant - Andy Thomas Art Department *Art Director - Steven Grainger *Standby Art Director - Russell Ellams *Props Buyer - Amanda George *Graphic Designer - Cassandra MacMahon *Art Department Assistant - Keely Lanigan-Atkins *Props Master - Colin Badbury *Standby Props - Ben Thatcher *Props Handler #1 - Gavin Grant *Props Handler #2 - Max Grant *Props Handler #3 - Doug Irvine *Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Arranger - Dean Forster *Stunt Arranger - Derek Lea Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd *Costume Standby - Jen Groundwater *Wardrobe Assistant - Bethany Cross *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - David Watkin *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - Lizzie Judd *Make-Up Trainee - Emma Trachtenberg Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Philip Gladwin *Series Script Editor - Suzi McIntosh *Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder *Editor - David Head *Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Dialogue Editor - Billy Mahoney Jr. *Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney *Colourist - Gareth Spendsley *On-Line Editor - Nick Anderson Music *Composed by Warren Bennett *"It's Alright" **Written by Mike Moran **Sung by Dennis Waterman Continuity *Gerry Standing is living his "deceased" life in New York. He sends a music CD to Steve and Dan. *DCI Sasha Miller is still in hospital following the gun shot wound from the previous episode. *Ted Case is enlisted as acting leader of UCOS until DCI Sasha Miller returns. He was previously seen in Last Man Standing, Part Two giving supporting evidence for Gerry Standing. Errors *Tamzin Outhwaite, who plays Sasha Miller, is credited as a main cast member in both the title sequence and end-credits despite not making a single on-screen appearance. Trivia *This is the first episode to not star Gerry Standing, played by Dennis Waterman. This is due to him leaving in the previous episode. It should be noted that prior to this he made an appearance in all episodes since the pilot episode. *This is the 100th episode of New Tricks. *This episode served as the final one to be written by the show's creator, Roy Mitchell. References Category:Series 12